Aquela Noite
by Fakepro.girl
Summary: O que acontece quando Hiei é atingido por um feitiço da luxúria e resolve pedir ajuda a Botan? M para lemon, lime, linguagem, violência e todo esse tipo de coisa que gostamos de ler! ;


******YuYu Hakusho não me pertence. Todos os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem. Créditos a Yoshihiro Togashi (seu lindo!)! =)  
**

**Esta história, porém, foi escrita por mim, inspirada na Fic "One Night With a Hiei" do autor de fics Dracolov. Algumas semelhanças podem ser percebidas. Para quem sabe ler inglês e não tem problemas com pessoas disléxicas, vale muito a pena conferir, pois embora o autor cometa muitos erros ortográficos e gramaticais (devido à dislexia), suas histórias são excelentes!  
**

**Aquela Noite**

Ninguém sabe ao certo, como conseguia ser tão serena, mesmo naquele momento.

O suor escorria-lhe pela face e misturava-se às lágrimas. Ainda assim, sorria. Atravessava toda a dor, todo o sofrimento e, principalmente, a solidão, para repousar em um momento excepcionalmente feliz de sua vida: sua infância.

Desejava que seu bebê pudesse ser feliz como ela fora naquela época. Antes de se tornar shinigami. Antes de se dedicar a acompanhar, tão de perto, o que chamamos de morte.

E então, lembrava-se dele. Será que ele gostaria de saber que, em questão de algumas horas, seria pai?

Com certa dificuldade, aproveitou o intervalo entre as contrações para buscar ajuda.

_Ko-k-Konema-sama. É-é B-Bota-tan.

_Botan! O que está havendo, por que está me acordando a essa hora da madrugada?

_E-eu, eu... – Tentou explicar, mas outra contração violenta a impediu. Ao invés de palavras, um grunhido sofrido fez com que ele compreendesse do que se tratava.

_Calma aí, Botan. Já estou a caminho.

Agora, um grito. Afastando-se para apoiar-se no braço de uma cadeira, Koenma pode vê-la, pela transmissão, segurar a barriga e apressou-se.

Escorregando, letamente, sentou-se no chão. Com uma das mãos na barriga, fez o outro braço de travesseiro, posicionando-o sobre o estofado da cadeira.

A gravidez de um youkai não é nada simples. Se Botan fosse uma humana comum, provavelmente não teria chegado nem ao sétimo mês, o que dirá ao último. Duas de suas costelas haviam quebrado ao longo da gestação. Além disso, sua temperatura corporal variava de um extremo a outro, pois o bebê, um youkai do fogo, tanto a aquecia intensamente, quanto consumia boa parte dos nutrientes que ingeria, tornando-a magra e anêmica e roubando-lhe o calor.

Fazia, aproximadamente, oito meses que morava no mundo humano, apenas. Tão logo descobrira sua gravidez, decidiu-se por criar a criança, ao menos a princípio, longe das nuvens. Koenma reinava, então, por quase três anos e, embora youkais e humanos ainda se estranhassem, estavam, gradativamente, tomando consciência uns dos outros e aprendendo a respeitar suas diferenças.

"Por incrível que pareça, queria que ele estivesse aqui..."

Sabia que ele não viria. Que ele não deixaria sua vida no Makai para assumir o papel paterno de um erro. De um descuido.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

A casa que fora da Genkai estava cheia: Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Chuu, Rinko, Jin, Toya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru... Quase todos. Era comemoração dos quatro anos do Torneio das Trevas, onde todos se conheceram. Apenas Hiei não havia comparecido. Dissera que não queria ver ninguém, apenas para não ter de admitir que não seria liberado da patrulha...

Conforme a noite avançava , madrugada a dentro, um a um, os amigos despediam-se com "boas noites" e iam dormir, exaustos. Pudera: uma noite animada, repleta de música, bebida, comida, conversas empolgantes e risadas contagiosas seria capaz de esgotar, até mesmo, os youkais classe SS.

Em seu confortável pijama, a guia espiritual dormia profundamente, quando sentiu aquela mão fria sacudi-la.

_Onna. Onna*! (*mulher)

Esfregando os olhos, na tentativa de desembaçar, conseguiu focar a figura baixa e severa de um conhecido.

_Hiei! – Tentou gritar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi sussurrar. Para a sorte do Jaganshi, as poucas horas de sono ou a falação da noite anterior, lhe haviam roubado a voz.

_Shhh! Quer acordar todo mundo, sua idiota? – Perguntou, com sua voz ainda mais grave do que normalmente, como se estivesse contendo-se de algo.

_O que houve? C-como...

_Eu não tenho tempo, onna! Então cala essa porra dessa boca e escuta: eu preciso de um antídoto. Para um feitiço de luxúria. Rápido, antes que eu estupre alguém! – Interrompeu-a, visivelmente perturbado

Botan fremiu. Hiei tinha o dom de assustá-la, normalmente. Mas naquele momento, estava mais assustador do que nunca: os olhos fundos, a musculatura tensa e a pulsação tão forte que lhe saltava uma veia do pescoço.

Apressando-se em ajudá-lo, correu até a sala para buscar sua maleta e, lá chegando, viu-o em pé diante da mesma. A velocidade dele ainda a surpreendia. E por que não surpreenderia? Em quase cinco anos que se conheciam, mal haviam trocado três ou quatro palavras, o que dirá acostumarem-se um ao outro.

Para Botan, Hiei era um dos mais cruéis, frios e intolerantes assassinos do Makai, embora fosse, agora, um aliado. Para Hiei Botan era... Bem, era a idiota que flutuava em um remo e trabalhava para o Reikai. Lembrar-se da cor de seus cabelos, por exemplo, era demais para ele... Embora, essa noite, aquelas mechas azuis caindo sobre a face inocente da moça lhe parecessem bastante convidativas. Precisava logo do antídoto...

_H-hi-Hiei... E-e-eu...

_Para de gaguejar como uma idiota e me dá logo a porra do antídoto!

_Eu não tenho o antídoto aqui!

_O que?

_E-e-eu, eudevoterdeixadoelenoReikai, e-e-e-eu, quer dizer, nã-não ando c-com t-t-todos os antídotos sempre! A-a-alé-lém di-disso, a-a-a-as coisas t-t-têm andado c-c-c-calmas, nã-não se vêem um-um-muitos c-casos de feitiços de luxúria, e-e-e-entã-ão e-e-eu a-a-ando com o essen-essencial, sabe? – Explicou, tão desajeitada, que apenas o irritou ainda mais..

_Baka! O que eu vou fazer agora, ahn? – Disse, aproximando-se uns dois passos, fazendo com que a moça andasse o mesmo tanto para trás. Estava apavorada. Tanto que chegou a perder o equilíbrio por alguns instantes e quase foi parar no chão.

_E-e-e-eu nã-ão sei, que-quero ajudar, m-m-mas não sei! A Um-m-mukuro não tem esse antídoto?

_Se eu fosse conseguir chegar ao Makai a tempo, não teria vindo aqui, sua idiota! E se fosse encontrá-la, não precisaria do antídoto!– Ralhou, cerrando o punho direito com força. Talvez por estar perdendo o controle. Talvez pela raiva que estava sentindo.

_K-Kurama! E-ele deve co-co-conhecer algum antídoto! - Exclamou, um tanto aliviada com a possibilidade salvar sua pele.

_Então vá chamá-lo, porra, o que está esperando?

_Hai! – disse, correndo em direção ao quarto em que dormia Shuichi.

Não levou muito tempo até conseguir distinguir a figura ruiva das demais.

_Kurama! Kurama! – Sacudiu-o, desesperada. – Acorde, Kurama!

_N-Nani*? – Perguntou, tão apreensivo quanto ela estivera minutos antes. (*o que)

_ É o Hiei, ele precisa de ajuda!

Em um pulo, a Youko pôs-se de pé.

_O que houve? – sussurrou acompanhando o timbre da shinigami.

_Vem, ele está lá na outra sala! – Disse, agarrando-o pelo braço e fazendo-o segui-la.

Imediatamente, notaram o quanto Hiei transpirava, banhado pela luz da lua. Ele havia removido seu sobretudo e , a olhos vistos, estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para manter-se raciocinando.

_Hiei! – Surpreendeu-se Kurama, ao vê-lo naquele estado.

_V-Você c-conhece alguma pl-planta que possa cu-cu-curar feitiç-ço d-d-d-de luxúria? – Questionou Botan, ainda mais nervosa e preocupada.

_Conheço, mas... Ela não existe no Ningenkai...

_Te-teria como v-v-você invocá-la?

_Infelizmente não... – Sussurrou, decepcionado com sua impotência. – Eu não tenho poder pra isso agora... Além de ser uma planta muito rara, é necessário estar a 100% para trazê-la... E eu estou de ressaca...

_O-o-o que vamos fa-fazer? Se... Se continuar a-as-assim, ele v-v-vai... Ele vai... – Tentou concluir a ideia, porém não conseguiu, tamanha consternação com a conclusão a que tinha chegado.

Os dois fitaram-na, percebendo a súbita mudança em seu semblante.

_Kurama. Não deixe ninguém nos procurar... – Pediu, cabisbaixa.

Concordando, Kurama também baixou a cabeça.

_O que vocês estão pensando? Tch, são uns imprestáveis mesmo... Escuta aqui, onna, eu não preciso desse tipo de ajuda!

_Se você não me tomar, vai acabar estuprando uma humana! Como acha que o Reikai vai reagir sobre isso, hein? – Perguntou, um tanto autoritária e sem esconder seu pânico.

Era a primeira vez que Botan levantava a voz para Hiei, que olhou-a surpreso.

_Kurama, ninguém pode saber disso! – Implorou, com os olhos marejados e o medo visível.

_Hai. – Assentiu, não apenas frustrado pela sua incapacidade de ajudar, mas também preocupado com Botan.

_Vamos, Hiei...

_Pra onde, onna? – Questionou, um tanto mais calmo, mas ainda contendo-se. A força do Koorime era, de fato, impressionante.

_Pra onde você quiser me levar...

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

* * *

A dor já era intensa demais e os intervalos entre as contrações cada vez menores. E ela começava a perder a consciência.

_Koenma-sama, ela desmaiou! – Exclamou Urameshi, pegando-a no colo

_Ai minha nossa, e agora? – perguntou Keiko, ansiosa.

_Agora nós temos que levá-la até Yukina o mais rápido possível... Kurama, você sabe o que fazer... – Respondeu Koenma, tentando manter a calma.

Com isso os cinco partiram: Keiko, Koenma e Yusuke com Botan nos braços, a caminho do paradeiro da Dama do Gelo. Kurama tomou outra direção.

_Yu-Yuske... Onde estou? – Perguntou em um fio de voz.

_Ah, Botan, que bom que você acordou. Estamos na van da Shizuru, quase chegando à casa da baa-san*. A Yukina já está lá, preparando tudo. Você tem que ficar acordada, menina! (*avó, pessoa idosa).

_Seja forte, Botan-san! – incentivou Keiko.

A guia espiritual tentou responder, mas outra contração arrebatou-a e, mais uma vez, sua única reação veio em forma de grito.

_Desse jeito, eu vou chegar é surdo no templo! – Reclamou Urameshi , sentindo todos os dedos de sua mão sendo esmagados pelo aperto de Botan

_Hi-hiei... – Suspirou Botan, para sobressalto geral. Essa foi a primeira vez, em nove meses, que ela pronunciou o nome do pai.

Graças a uma gravidez problemática, por conta de constantes ondas de calor e estafas espirituais causadas por youkais do fogo, todos tinham conhecimento da paternidade daquela criança. Botan nunca precisara mencioná-lo. Bastava que o nome fosse citado, por exemplo, na roda de amigos, para que suas feições dessem contorno a suas angústias. E até mesmo Kazuma Kuwabara, compreendera que Jaganshi Hiei era pai do bebê que Botan estava prestes a trazer ao mundo, embora somente no 8º mês.

Como essa situação havia se formado, no entanto, ainda permanecia um mistério para todos, com a exceção de Kurama.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Os dois corriam, madrugada a fora, pelos fundos da propriedade que, um dia, fora da Mestra Genkai.

O silêncio era mórbido, porém confortável. O que diriam, afinal, um ao outro? Promessas de amor ou de gratidão? Não estavam apaixonados. Sequer consideravam-se amigos. Aliados, talvez... Conhecidos. Colegas. Não amigos. Não amantes.

Botan só havia assumido tal responsabilidade por dois motivos: primeiro não queria vê-lo ser punido por um crime de que não teria culpa. Segundo, não queria que humano algum pagasse o preço do que não comprara. Entretanto, entregar sua virgindade secular a um youkai para salvar a pele de uma humana qualquer que, dia a mais, dia a menos, teria de ajudar na travessia, era, no mínimo, irônico, não?

Descontente com a situação e incapaz de se controlar por mais um minuto que fosse, Hiei subitamente agarrou-a.

Com Botan nos braços, correu o máximo que sua velocidade permitia: em questão de segundos, já estavam longe o suficiente. E o Jaganshi já não conseguiria mais se conter.

Nos olhos de Botan, viu pavor, dúvida e hesitação. Odiava isso.

Odiava ser temido por aqueles com quem se importava. Não que ele realmente se importasse muito com ela, mas era a onna, afinal. Amiga do Yusuke e do Kurama. Ela tinha sim, alguma relevância. Pequena... Mas uma relevância...

Sentiu-se tentado a dizer que não a machucaria, mas não sabia se cumpriria tal promessa, então, no fim, não disse nada.

Apenas começou a despi-la, saboreando cada pedacinho de pele exposta, com as pupilas dilatadas.

Trouxe a boca, cada poro daquela pele. Sugava, beijava e mordia a camada fina e fria que o separava do sangue. Sentiu-se tentado a cortá-la e provar seu sangue, mas realmente não queria feri-la.

De tão apavorada, ela sequer se mexia. E, embora fosse do desejo de Hiei que ela participasse do ato, não a convidaria a fazê-lo: ainda lhe restava algum orgulho, naquele estado. E alguma sanidade para saber ser uma exigência cruel demais.

Alcançou, com a mão enfaixada, o seio direito. Apertou-o, arrancando, em resposta, um gemido surpreso.

Sorriu maliciosamente antes de levá-lo a boca. Brincou com os mamilos, mordendo-os, chupando-os. Tocando-os com a ponta da língua, deixou-os ainda mais endurecidos, o que trouxe, em resposta, grunhidos tímidos de prazer. Foi percorrendo seus lábios pelo corpo da shinigami, até atingir-lhe o sexo.

Entorpecido, penetrou-a com a língua. Sua boca trabalhava de maneira eficaz e experiente.

Botan estava excitada, embora não tivesse a mínima consciência disso. E quando Hiei lambeu seu clitóris, sentiu um gemido entalar-se em sua garganta. Apertando a grama em torno de si, levantou o quadril contra a boca do youkai, como se pedindo para que ele o fizesse novamente. Ele o fez. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Não parou até saciá-la. Nessa hora, ele a invadiu, com dois de seus dedos e começou a movimentá-los de maneira ritmada, em sintonia com sua boca. Pressionando pontos dentro dela que até Botan desconhecia a existência, levou-a a um orgasmo violento.

Assustada, arregalou os olhos que começavam a lacrimejar.

_Yare, yare*... Deixa vir... – Foi o que Hiei sussurrou em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que excitado, entediado com a falta de experiência da moça. (*Ora, ora)

Com isso, Botan fechou os olhos e permitiu-se levar. Confiava nele, apesar de tudo.

Um gemido longo e inocente escapou de sua garganta e, no que Hiei ouviu, não pôde conter o riso. Em alguns momentos, a ingenuidade dela era alucinante. Viu-a tremer e se contorcer em sua mão. Em sua boca. As lágrimas que beiravam os cantos dos olhos, finalmente escorreram. A respiração estava desregulada e, por um momento, tanto breve quanto infinito, perdeu todos os sentidos.

Foi a experiência mais prazerosa de toda a sua vida.

_Hi-hiei... – Suspirou, já sem tanto medo. A única resposta que obteve fora o som da calça do rapaz sendo desabotoada. Fitando-o, notou-lhe, logo, o torso descoberto. O físico inegavelmente atraente era coberto por algumas poucas cicatrizes. Botan começou a se perguntar sobre o homem a sua frente: sabia tão pouco dele, apesar do tempo que se conheciam...

Seu pensamento fora, no entanto, interrompido, de súbito:

_Onna. Isso vai doer. – mencionou, segundos antes de colocar-se entre suas pernas e penetrá-la.

E realmente doeu. O prazer foi, então, substituído pela sensação aguda de dor. Para azar – ou sorte – de Botan, Hiei não deixava nada a desejar no aspecto masculino. Tanto comprimento quanto largura eram mais que satisfatórios e, até mesmo, um pouco ousados.

Para deleite de Hiei, ela gritou. Ela chorou e mordeu o lábio. Ela apertou-lhe os braços musculosos. E ele beijou-a, para engolir aquele desespero. A passagem apertada, quente e encharcada seria mais do que suficiente para fazê-lo explodir, mas era a pureza dela que mais o excitava.

A penetração foi tomando velocidade e ritmo e o Koorime encontrou-se ajeitando as pernas da mulher, no intuito de aliviar-lhe o incômodo. A dor foi sendo, gradualmente, substituída por prazer. Aquela sensação maravilhosa que, há pouco, Botan havia sentido, começou a retornar..

Hiei observava-a: corada, suada e linda. De vez em quando, porem, desviava seu olhar, ao levantar a face para deixar escapar, no ar, um ou outro gemido.

Como trunfo, ele atingiu-a em um novo ponto, próximo ao ventre. Começou a acertar tal ponto constantemente, fazendo-a explodir cada vez que o fazia.

A moça enterrou o rosto no pescoço do youkai, como se tentasse esconder-se. Provavelmente, estava envergonhada pela proximidade dos dois. E não queria demonstrar o que ele lhe estava proporcionando: estava com medo de fazer algo de que ele não gostasse, como alguma careta ou algum grunhido. Porém, no momento em que sentiu o cheiro de Hiei, perdeu quase que completamente a vergonha. O odor masculino, característico do youkai e o contato ainda mais acirrado entre as peles, tornou o prazer ainda mais intenso. As musculaturas rígidas e trabalhadas do tronco dele acolheram-na completamente. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Botan sentiu-se, então, protegida. Acalentada. Se possível fosse, desejou permanecer ali para sempre, banhada por todas aquelas sensações incríveis que nunca, nem mesmo em sonhos, a shinigami cogitou existirem. Desejou que ao menos aquele perfume afrodisíaco lhe impregnasse a carne de modo a fazê-la senti-lo quando bem quisesse.

Hiei deixou-a à vontade para enterrar o rosto onde bem entendesse. No mais, a respiração e os pequenos gemidos da moça, em seu pescoço lhe causavam deliciosos arrepios.

Notando que se aproximava do próprio orgasmo, começou a trabalhar ainda mais atentamente às necessidades da moça. Embora não se importasse muito com o prazer de Botan, Hiei é um youkai macho e fornecer prazer à fêmea é um sinônimo de virilidade, masculinidade e capacidade.

Existem outras forças, em um homem, a serem testadas, não somente aquelas demonstradas nas batalhas...

Em questão de segundos levou-a a um segundo orgasmo, ainda mais forte, violento e convulsivo que o anterior. Botan não conseguiu evitar morder-lhe o pescoço e, quando deu por si novamente, já o tinha feito. Cogitou, instantaneamente, desculpar-se, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo, pois, por outra vez, perdera todos os sentidos. A última cena que viu foi um sorriso perverso formar-se nos lábios de Hiei.

O Jaganshi gozou logo em seguida, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço da moça e deixando escapar da garganta, um gemido grave e rouco.

Recobrando-se, fitou Botan. Ela parecia exausta. E ele ainda não estava satisfeito.

_Você tem cinco minutos pra se recuperar... E vê se faz alguma coisa dessa vez...

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

* * *

_O que você veio fazer aqui? – Questionou o Emiko, com um sorrisinho, assim que Kurama invadiu o perímetro. Seu expediente estava terminado, daí o encontro tão próximo ao enorme portão da fortaleza que, nesse momento, encontrava-se estacionada para a substituição de funcionários.

_Vim te buscar. Ela está em trabalho de parto, Hiei...

Hiei fremiu. "Ela" só podia ser a onna.

Há precisos três meses fizera uma visita ao Ningenkai, para buscar umas ervas com Kurama. Encontrou-o na mesma casa onde, seis meses antes, divertira-se bastante com a Guia Espiritual. Quando estava de saída, avistou-a chegar, do topo de uma árvore. Havia engordado... Estava barriguda. Ouviu-a comentar com Kurama que estava entrando no 6º mês de gravidez. Ouviu-a relatar sobre um calor insuportável que vinha abarrotá-la, à noite. E partiu.

O que Mukuro acharia de tudo isso? E o que ele achava de ser pai? Tantas perguntas começaram a surgir em sua mente.

À noite, apareceu no apartamento de Kurama, para perguntar de quem era aquele bebê e, embora já soubesse a resposta, ficou um tanto abobado quando viu a expressão de "não é óbvio?" no rosto do amigo.

Teria mais três meses para planejar o que fazer. Se é que deveria fazer alguma coisa... Afinal, ela não lhe havia dito nada. Não o havia procurado. Talvez não o quisesse em sua vida e na vida da criança.

E foi nisso que optou por acreditar durante os últimos três meses.

_E daí?

_Como e daí? É seu filho, Hiei...

_...

_Você ao menos contou a Mukuro?

_A Mukuro não tem nada com a minha vida...

_Como não? Vocês estão juntos ou não? Hiei, a Botan está, nesse momento, dando luz ao seu filho! E você não vai fazer nada?

* * *

**_ Hiei POV (point of view/ponto de vista)_**

Aquele bando de babacas. Foi para aquilo que chamaram? Uma festinha no Ningenkai?

Eu ainda lembro bem daquele dia... Consegui dar uma escapada da patrulha para ver do que se tratava aquele convite do Yusuke. Fui até a casa da Genkai e o que encontrei? Um monte de idiotas fazendo idiotices...

Tch... O Kurama se mistura muito rápido... E aqueles outros? Touya, Rinko, o palhaço... Todos se misturam muito rápido...

Não tinha nada a fazer ali. Nada de interessante, nada de... Prazeroso. Ninguém que eu pudesse cortar, ninguém para lutar ou matar.

Foi quando voltei para o Makai e decidi entrar naquela guerra estúpida, dos habitantes da fronteira. Embora com o grande torneio, o Makai tenha se tornado menos caótico, ainda há constantes batalhas entre os youkais, seja por ouro, poder, disputas étnicas, ou pura falta do que fazer. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? O que o tédio não faz...

No início, me diverti um pouco. Cortei alguns imbecis, surrei outros, matei uns poucos que achei dignos de morrer pela minha espada. Mas depois de um tempo, começou a ficar chato. Nem ao menos sabia o motivo daquela guerra, muito menos escolhi um lado para lutar, apenas procurei os oponentes mais desafiadores. Não encontrei nenhum. No fim, eram todos uns fracos, e aquilo perdeu a graça.

Só que eles já haviam percebido que eu estava ali por pura diversão e se voltaram contra mim como puderam. Achei, então, que poderia me divertir um pouco mais, lutando contra vários ao mesmo tempo, mas nem em grupo eles conseguiram me entreter...

Foi então que, percebendo que eu não seria vencido por nenhum deles e que, provavelmente, destruiria os dois exércitos, um dos lideres daquela merda aproveitou minha distração e efalta de expectativa na luta, e resolveu livrar-se de mim da maneira mais covarde possível: me atingindo aquele frasco extremamente frágil que se esfacelou assim que tocou minhas costas. No mesmo instante, uma substância volátil se espalhou pelo ar. De inicio, por não saber do que se tratava, não liguei muito.

Continuei ... Cortando, socando, chutando, batendo, destroçando, matando... Até que aquele desejo incontrolável começou a tomar conta de mim. De início achei que aquela batalha ridícula estivesse começando a me excitar, mas logo percebi que não era esse tipo de excitação que estava sentindo... Era excitação sexual. Muito forte, aliás. Há quanto tempo eu não fazia sexo? Duas semanas, talvez. Mukuro andava muito ocupada e eu já estava enjoado das minhas servas. E das servas dela também... Além disso, não é fácil encontrar fêmeas atraentes no Makai...

Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e achar um antídoto. Mas onde?

Foi então que me lembrei daquela mulher, que sempre andava com Yusuke e o Idiota. Sempre carregava consigo um remo e uma maleta, e dela sempre tirava as ferramentas mais estranhas e inúteis possíveis. Talvez ela tivesse um antídoto, ou algo que aliviasse o tesão que eu estava sentindo.

Só não imaginei que esse algo fosse ser o corpo dela. Aqueles olhos... Nunca consegui esquecer o jeito que ela me olhou, com tanto medo. Nunca entendi direito porque, mas a onna parecia sentir medo até da minha sombra. Ela nunca sentiu medo de Yusuke ou Kurama, e nenhum deles é exatamente um modelo de bom comportamento e sensibilidade... Ok, talvez Kurama até seja, mas ambos são tão assassinos quanto eu, então por que ela se apavorava tanto, só de ouvir minha voz?

Mesmo assim, ela se dispôs a me ajudar... Mais do que isso, ela se dispôs a me entregar sua pureza, algo que ela guardava há milênios para... Bom não sei para quem. Ela não me parece exatamente o tipo de mulher que espera que um príncipe encantado venha resgatá-la da sua solidão. Se eu disser que não me senti lisonjeado, estaria mentindo.

Não foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Nem Botan é a mulher mais atraente que já se deitou comigo. Muito menos a mais inteligente ou interessante. Mas algo naqueles olhos, naquele cheiro... Até hoje não sei se foi efeito do feitiço, ou se realmente foi ela, mas sei que não vou ser capaz de esquecê-la por muitos anos.

Tudo bem, ela é bonitinha e, apesar de virgem, não agiu como uma idiota o tempo todo. Pelo contrário, tenho que reconhecer que ela se esforçou o máximo que pôde para me agradar... Mas ainda assim, não foi isso que me marcou. Foi algo mais. A forma como ela me encarou, quando me ofereceu ajuda, talvez. O gosto e os gemidos dela, a maneira como ela fechava os olhos e se encolhia quando sentia medo ou dor...

Tudo naquela mulher me faz crer que ela seja, apesar de estúpida, especial.

Acho que nunca vou entender o porquê, mas não me importo. Só espero que ela não espere muito de mim agora que está dando a luz. Não acho que a paternidade combine comigo. Não sei o que é ter uma família. Os poucos amigos que tenho, não são muito próximos. Não sei o que vou fazer quando essa criança chegar. Nem sei se vou fazer alguma coisa...

Por que aquela idiota não fez o que eu falei? Teria me poupado tanta dor de cabeça nos últimos meses... Será que ela não entende que foi apenas sexo e que só foi com ela por falta de opção? Que só a comi por falta de opção e que ela nunca havia me despertado desejo algum?

Ela não pode querer que eu mude minha vida inteira, agora, apenas porque ela foi idiota o suficiente para engravidar... Pode?

* * *

_Escute aqui Kurama. – Começou, aproximando-se um pouco do amigo. – Botan engravidou porque é uma idiota e não soube se prevenir. Eu a alertei sobre isso, mas ela não me escutou. A criança é um problema dela...

Realmente, após a tórrida e incessante noite, Hiei a havia comunicado sobre a necessidade de anticoncepção. Afinal, Botan sempre lhe parecera um tanto desligada. O fato, porém, é que ao retornar da "caminhada matinal" - como nomeou seu sumiço para os amigos - para a propriedade, estava tão exausta que caiu em um sono profundo e só despertou no dia seguinte. Mesmo a medicação fora inútil, pois a geração de um embrião youkai leva, em média, de 12 a 15 horas. Sendo assim, 24 horas foram mais que suficientes para conceber, em Botan, o filho de Hiei.

Kurama começou a rir, sutilmente.

_Qual é a graça?

_Hiei. Quem você está tentando enganar? Está na sua cara que você quer estar lá, quando seu kodomo* chegar ao mundo. (*filho, criança)

O koorime desviou o olhar, sem qualquer resposta. Ainda não conseguia entender como, para Youko, ele era tão transparente.

_Vamos, Hiei... Ou você acha que eu não percebi suas visitas semanais, às cegas? Você sempre dava um jeito de ir até o Ningenkai para se certificar de que ela estava bem. De que o bebê estava bem... Aposto que pode dar um jeito de ir até lá agora... Se é que já não tem algo planejado...

Refletindo por breves instantes, concordou.

_Yare, yare... Escute, Kurama: ninguém, além de você e Botan, pode saber que eu estive lá, entendeu?

_Hai...

Com isso, partiram para o mundo humano, esperando não chegarem lá tarde demais.

* * *

_Empurre, Botan! Força! – Dizia Shizuru, sentada atrás da jovem mãe, apoiando-a. – Vamos Botan, você precisa trazer essa criança ao mundo!

Quando resolveu mudar-se temporariamente para o Ningenkai, Botan percebeu que necessitava de uma identidade, bem como um sobrenome, uma casa e um emprego.

Na documentação arranjada pelo próprio Koenma, a shinigami passava a se chamar Kamika Botan. Sua idade fora estabelecida na mesma média etária de seus amigos: 19 anos. Agora 20.

Emprego não foi algo difícil: Yusuke estava necessitando de uma assistente em sua barraca de Lamen. Ninguém melhor do que sua ex-assistente espiritual para continuar a auxiliá-lo, mesmo que em outro ramo.

A maior dificuldade da jovem fora encontrar um lar. A princípio, instalou-se na grande propriedade da Genkai. Essa, no entanto, ficava muito distante da cidade e de seu serviço. Porém, com seis meses de trabalho – e sete de gravidez – conseguiu dar entrada em uma quitinete próxima à estação de trem. Mais cinco anos de prestações e o lugar seria indiscutivelmente seu.

O aconchegante, porém mínimo apartamento era perfeito para uma jovem mãe solteira. Mobilhá-lo fora bem simples: com a ajuda dos amigos, um chá de panelas e de bebês, Botan adquiriu tudo de que precisava.

A única lacuna tornou-se, então, a solidão, constantemente driblada pela presença de seus companheiros que, por tudo, evitavam deixá-la sozinha por mais de dois dias. Volta e meia, convidavam-na para sair, passear, dormir em suas casas. Por outras vezes, convidavam a si mesmos para passar a noite com ela, em sua quitinete.

Tudo ocorrera perfeitamente, até aquele momento. O momento em que ela encontrava-se deitada numa esteira no chão, cercada por bacias de água fervida, vapor, lençóis e panos úmidos. O momento que a consumia com dores persistentes, tragando-a de suor.

O momento em que ela, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia falta do baixinho invocado que, por uma noite, lhe concedera o calor mais estonteante que sabia existir. O momento em que ela conheceria o ser que, por meses, vinha atrapalhando seu sono, com chutes e inquietações.

As ondas de calor, diga-se de passagem, foram subitamente revertidas por Kurama que, certo dia, descobrira ervas capazes de amenizá-las. Obviamente, tal dia coincidiu com uma visita de Hiei...

"_Ele sente frio e se aquece. Dessa forma, o corpo dela também é aquecido. Youkais do fogo são assim. Dê a ela um chá de Dang Gui e Cohosh do Makai e certifique-se de inserir seu youki no feto para aquecê-lo."_

Mesmo desconfiado de que aquelas poderiam ser plantas abortivas, Kurama apenas concordou. E essa foi a melhor escolha que podia ter feito.

_Só mais dois empurrões Botan-san! Força! Já estou vendo a cabeça coroar! – Disse Yukina, que realizava o parto naquela situação.

Na sala onde o parto ocorria, encontravam-se apenas as três moças. O restante do grupo permanecera aguardando em outro ambiente. E ao final do segundo e último empurrão, um choro forte e estridente fora acompanhado por outros três silenciosos.

_É menina! – Exclamou Yukina.

Alcançando, rapidamente, seu bebê, Botan sorriu em meio a tantas lagrimas

_Ela é linda! – Sussurrou, ainda sem forças.

A pequenina youkai estava enrolada em uma manta branca. Seus olhos fitaram, meio cerrados, a mãe. Eram de um lilás claro e brilhante. E os ralos fios de cabelos eram negros como os do pai.

Aconchegando-se pelos braços de Botan, a menina reconheceu-lhe o cheiro e, instantaneamente, parou de chorar.

Gentilmente, Shizuru acomodou alguns travesseiros, no local onde há pouco sentava, às costas da shinigami. Imediatamente finalizado esse cuidado, correu para informar os amigos sobre o nascimento de uma nova youkai.

_Ela é mesmo linda, Botan-san! – Sorriu Yukina que já começava a organizar o recinto onde mãe e filha descansariam.

Em poucos minutos, as visitas começaram a invadir o cômodo para conhecer a bebê. O primeiro a segurá-la foi Yusuke. Sem jeito e inseguro, mas inegavelmente contente.

O último foi Kurama: havia acabado de chegar à casa e, quando deu de cara com Shizuru, bastante emocionada. Logo foi bombardeado de perguntas sobre Hiei, mas a nenhuma respondeu e ninguém ousou perguntar-lhe mais nada. Apenas ansiaram-se por dentro da casa, em direção ao salão em que estavam instaladas Botan e a pequena.

_Olha que linda, ela está bocejando! – Disse Keiko, tomando-a dos braços da Youko. – Ela é tão calminha! Não chora por nada!

_Gente, vamos deixar a Botan repousar agora... Ela precisa dormir... – Comentou Shizuru, guiando Keiko a devolver a criança para a mãe.

Aos poucos o quarto foi sendo esvaziado.

_Não se preocupe, Botan. Eu ficarei acordado e tomarei conta da porta. Pode dormir tranqüila. – Falou Kurama, confortante, em um tom que apenas os dois podiam ouvir.

Botan ofereceu-lhe, em gratidão, um sorriso singelo e cansado. Ela havia entendido perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

"Hiei..." – Pensou, deixando-se levar pelo sono.

* * *

_Onna. – Chamou a voz grave na mente da jovem. Parecia estar a quilômetros de distância, ainda assim, podia ouvi-la com clareza. – Onna. – Repetiu.

Aos poucos, Botan começou a despertar do sono profundo.

_Hi-hiei... – Sussurrou. – Que bom que você veio... – Sorriu, sentando-se.

A pequenina encontrava-se deitada na esteira a seu lado, em um confortável ninho de cobertas.

O pai avistava ambas da porta. Ainda não havia tido coragem de se aproximar.

_Já estão todos dormindo? – Perguntou, tomando a neném nos braços.

_Hn. Kurama está acordado...

_Eu sei. Ele disse que ficaria acordado... Esperando todos dormirem para te ajudar a entrar, sem que ninguém percebesse.

_Como se eu precisasse de ajuda... – Comentou, com desdém.

Foi então que a criança começou a resmungar. A tensão tomou conta de Hiei, que fitou-a atento.

Percebendo a inquietação no ex-assassino do Makai, sorriu.

_Vem conhecer sua filha, Hiei.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o youkai acatou, sem relutância, um pedido da shinigami.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente. Sua respiração estava pesada e seus olhos arregalados. Ele era pai, agora.

Fitando a criança nos braços de Botan, não conseguiu evitar seu sorriso. Ela era, sem sombra de dúvida, a criança mais linda que ele já havia visto na vida.

O Koorime hesitou um pouco em segurá-la, mas a moça incentivou-o e ele, por fim, concordou.

Esticando os braços, tomou no colo, pela primeira vez, a sua filha. E um pequeno soluço escapou de sua garganta. Como alguém que tenta voltar ao sonho maravilhoso do qual despertou.

A menina aconchegou-se no colo do pai e esfregou a pequena face em seu peito.

A cada movimento da criança, Hiei surpreendia-se. Estava completamente encantado com aquele ser tão frágil. Como algo tão puro pôde nascer de alguém como ele?

Como explicaria à Mukuro seu amor incondicional por uma menininha gerada no Ningenkai, em uma noite de pura luxúria, com uma mera guia espiritual? Com a onna?

Nada disso lhe importava até então. Mas naquele momento, Hiei percebera que, dali em diante, jamais conseguiria viver longe de sua filha.

A mãozinha que lhe agarrara um dos dedos era tão delicada que Hiei temeu machucá-la.

E quando a ouviu choramingar, teve de se esforçar para conter uma ou duas lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer: as suas primeiras lágrimas na vida.

Fitando Botan, transpareceu doçura pela primeira vez. Como se dissesse "obrigado, onna.". Não eram necessárias palavras, pois Botan já havia entendido o que aquele gesto significava. Era a noite de muitas "primeiras vezes" para Hiei. Ela não precisaria deixá-lo mais ainda perplexo e atordoado.

_Qual é o nome dela? – perguntou Hiei.

_Eu ainda não escolhi... No fundo, eu sabia que você viria... Queria que você escolhesse...

Um sorriso sutil surgiu nos lábios do youkai e ele assentiu.

_Yukimi.

_Beleza da neve. É lindo, Hiei... – Concordou, sem conter o choro.

E naquele momento, para Hiei, Botan... A onna era a mulher mais linda e mais importante do mundo.

Mesmo que amanhã não o fosse. Mesmo que o mundo viesse a se tornar amargo novamente. Mesmo que tivesse alguns sentimentos por Mukuro, naquele instante apenas as duas pessoas à sua frente o importavam.

O que viria mais tarde seria resolvido mais tarde.

Não agora. Não naquela hora.

Não naquela noite.

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic! Eu a escrevi em 2008, mas faltava um pedaço pequeno, que custei muito a escrever, por pura preguiça (confesso!). É a primeira fic que posto sem ser de Naruto, portanto, reviews com críticas (positivas ou negativas) serão MUITO bem-vindas!

Obrigada a todos que leram! ^^


End file.
